Misora Hotokegi
Misora Hotokegi (仏気 美空 Hotokegi Misora) is the newly appointed lieutenant of the Gotei 13's thirteenth division. (from the German fanfiction "Kouhime") Appearance Despite her age, Misora looks like she was only nineteen years old, mostly because of her jovial looking face. Standing 1, 69 meters tall, she's a little taller than most of the other Shinigami woman , albeit smaller than her long-time friend, Shinku Niwaki. Because of her fairly large bust, some tend to stare at her,and earn one hell of a punch in the end. Her hair is short and spikey, its striking orange-red colour gives her some kind of rebellious aura. Misora's eyes are a lively mix of green and brown, although she states her eyecolour to "look like rotten grapes". A thick-rimmed red pair of glasses is set on the bridge of her nose, two chains of pearls adorn them. She's wearing a short-sleeved shihakusho ; to move arround more freely as she often states. Misora often wears red bandages on her arms and hands and her obi is red , other than the usual white one. Actually, most of her accesory is red, making her favourite colour pretty obvious. Personality She's often considered to be odd and "way too manly for a woman", mostly because of her hotheaded and spunky demeanour. Misora is energetic and loyal, she'd go on a rampage for those she really cares for. She speaks in a rather gruff manner, using the pronoun "Ore" to refer to herself in japanese, she almost only uses short forms. Plus, she dislikes being addressed to by her last time, nor is she too fond of honorifics;her captain , Ukitake , is the only exception. Arround said shinigami , she behaves oddly polite, also that one white-haired man is the only one who's able to calm her down if she's having anger issues again. Even though she tries to act rough and tough, Misora is a loyal and caring person on the inside, in fact she's nearly overprotective of her friends. History *'Childhood' Misora was born in a small village near the coast, that was over eight-hundred years ago. The lively redhead's parents, Sakurako and Raiu Hotokegi, cared deeply about her daughter and so she spent a happy childhood, albeit she was born into a humble family. Her father being a swordsmith, he trained her since she was six , even thoug she 's a girl. That would explain her vast knowlegde in swordplay for instance. So she spent twelve years near the seashore, just living the day and training with her father. No one would have expected what happened one night. Late that night, an scream, full of agony woke up the villagers. As they got out of their baracks, they could see the corpse of a man; he had many fleshwounds as if attacked from wild animals. Panic spread as suddenly ,as suddenly more and more humans sank to the ground. Dead. In the resulting hysteria, Misora was one of the few -or maybe the only one - who could see the threat as clear as the day : white monsters, with maks of bone covering their faces. One of them almost killed the small girl, she'd have died if her father hadn't cut down the beast with his katana. She wanted to help her father, he only screamed at her to run away " Run already! Do you want to die?! " those words still resound in her mind. The last thing she heard from her father was one last painful scream. Both her parents were eaten by those creatures. Being chased down by the Hollows, Misora was driven to a cliff in the end. Just one step, and she fell, fell into her death. The now lost soul was found by the shinigami Teruko Shikaze , who was the captain of the tenth division back then. The garnet-haired woman slayed the hollows who were still chasing the girl. The shinigami's smile was the last thing she saw , before being sent to the Soul Society (there is still more to come) Hollowfication test phase arc (Coming soon) Abilities * Zanjutsu - 80/100 She's extremely skilled at swordplay, her style being purely offensive; almost berseker-like , she greatly lacks defensive skills, but her swift and powerful attacks make up for it. * Hakuda - 40/100 Her skills in hand-to-hand combat are far under a lieutenant's average, more being at the level of a low officer. Misora rarely fights without her zanpakuto, since she would never be able to fight properly like this. She even stated that she broke her knuckles several times when she tried to fight unarmed. * Kido - 70/100 Misora's best skill in this category is, of course, offensive kido : she's able to use hado spells up to number eighty-eight (albeit that one fails most of the time), up to spell seventy for the bakudo category. Her shields break twice as fast as normally, but in exchange for that, her attack spells are devastating. * Healing ability - 0/100 Most Shinigami have some basic knowlegde of healing spells like the 4th division uses them ; Misora's healing skills are nonexistent , though, apparently because her reiatsu simply isn't fit to perform such spells. * ' Overall attack power - 85/100' She rates high in this stat, mostly because of her Zanpakuto's descructive power and her strong kido. * Overall defensive power - 20/100 ''' She greatly lacks defense, she rarely goes out of a seroius fight without any wounds * '''Speed - 70/100 She's able to use perform fairly well flash steps and can move at a high speed when needed, mostly to make up for her gruesome defensive skills. * Intelligence - 65/100 She's a fairly intellingent woman, albeit far away from being a genius. * Physical stamina - 50/100 Average. She's got enough endurance to fight for prolonged periods, still her aggressive fighting style makes her get tired quite quickly Zanpakuto Misora's zanpakuto , Kaen Torieitai ( 火炎 鳥永代; eternal flamebird) is a fairly powerful fire type zanpakuto, its shikai being released by the phrase "Rise from your ashes" (あなたの灰から上昇！; anata no hai kara joushou) * Physical form Other than one might think, Kaen Torieitai's embodiement is not some wise, mythical phoenix. Actually it looks like a sixteen year old boy. Kaen Torieitai (Nicknamed "Tori" (トリー) by his wielder), has almost abnormally long, ruby red hair, which is held together by a golden ribbon, his eyes are large, with an iris looking like pure lava. His clothing consits of a simple red shihakusho with a broad orange-golden obi. Oddly, he has no human feet , but large bird feet. His ears look like elven ones and are adorned by large fearher earrings. He's what one would consider as a typical goofbag, as he loves to tease Misora; probably he's the only Zanpakuto who's able to annoy his shinigami 24/7. Despite their daily arguments, Misora and Tori are much closer than one might think, actually they behave like they were siblings. ---- * Sealed form When sealed, Kaen Torieitai looks like an Odachi-type katana of 154 centimeters with an ornate golden guard and a crimson hilt- A sole orange feather is attached to it's end. Because of it's length, Misora has to wear her zanpakuto on her back, so it won't disturbe her while running. ---- * Shikai As soon as Misora calls out its incantation phrase, Kaen Torieitai will engulf itself in golden flames before taking his true form : the blade is now three times as broad as the sealed version and has taken on a flame-like shape (still it looks a little bit like a katana). The red hot blade like it was made of embers, glowing with a tremendous heat, scorching the enemy's flesh when they happen to be cut by it. Also the fire zanpakuto can fire several flame blasts- * Abilities while in Shikai form 1.Akaoki (赤灰分,red embers) : Fires a swarm of small fireballs towards the enemy. * Advantages : Hard to evade, very fast attack speed. *Disadvantages : Does not cause much damage, dissapears after crossing a certain distance. 2.Enshokunami(炎赤 波 ;fire red wave): A vertical shoot of fire whizzes over the ground. *Advantages : Fast to use, decent attack power. *Disadvantages : Like Akaoki it can only cross a certain distance 3.Bakuhatsu (爆発;eruption): ' Misora slams her sword into the ground , to summon a giant flame pillar wherever she wants (limited to a certain radius, though). *Advantages : Very powerful, can also be used for defensive purposes. *Disadvantages : Easy to evade, takes a certain time to activate. 4.'Tatsukyokan (竜気合;dragon's scream): ' Fires a concentrated blast of fire , right out of the blade's tip. *Advantages : Powerful, long attack range. *Disadvantages: None so far, since it's more like an all-arround technique. 5.'Hitatsumaki (火竜巻;Fire whirlwind): ' Creates a squall of burning wind arround Misora. *Advantages : Powerful, attack generates all arround Misora. *Disadvantages : Starts one half meter before Misora, so it gives the enemy enough space to dodge it and attack her. 6.'Hououka (鳳凰火''Phoenix fire''): ' Kaen Torieitais most powerful attack while in shikai. Fires a devastating blast of golden fire, shaped like a phoenix. *Advantages : Extremely powerful , hard to dodge. *Disadvantages : The blade loses all its heat and stays cold for several minutes. ---- *'Bankai Misora's Bankai Nenshouboshi Kaen Torieitai(燃焼星 火炎 鳥永代 burning star, eternal flamebird), changes her appearance drastically : She now wears a full body red samurai armour; including a helmet with some kind of red wig attached to it . Phoenix-like wings grow out of her back, granting her the ability to fly. Her sword has changed to a broad, 188 high, red hot claymore, she swings the large blade like she didn't even remark it's probably high weight. Most of her attacks are stronger versions of some of her shikai techniques, although there are a few others. *'Abilities while in Bankai form' 1.Hibana no Fubuki (火花 の 風雪 ; Blizzard of sparks) ' : Misora swings her claymore arround in circles to unleash a squall of small fireballs, which seem to aim automatically at the enemy. It's her weakest Bankai attack, but still fairly powerful. 2. '''Youganhana (溶岩羽 ; ''Lava feather ) : With one swing of her enlarged sword, a blazing shoot in the shape of a scythe's blade, emerges from it. It's , of course , much more devastating than it's shikai version Enshokunami and the maximum attack range is enhanced greatly. 3. Funkazan no uta (噴火山 の 歌 ; Volcano song) ' : Advanced version of ''Bakuhatsu. Now Misora can summon up to five pillars of fire at once , when she slams Kaen Torieitai into the ground. This move is devastating, but it feeds up a lot of Reiatsu. 4. 'Nekkisoushaku ( 熱気咀嚼 ; ''Heat bite ) ' : A bankai-only move of Misoras zanpakuto : she makes a stinging move to release thorn, shaped blasts from the blade's tip. 5. '''Daiougon Hououka (大黄金 鳳凰火; ''grand, golden phoenix fire ) : A more powerful version of "Hououka" , it's twice as big , as the original move, making it nearly impossible to dogde it. It ranges second when it comes to the power of Kaen Torieitais Attacks. 6. Amaterasu-ōmikami (天照大神 ) ''' : Named after the sun goddess, this is Misora's most powerful move. All of Kaen Torieitai's heat emerges at once, creating a tremendous, blazing shockwave, almost impossibe to dodge. After use, the bankai form dissipates immediately and can't be used for seven days. Quotes * "Just leave the good ol' honorifics away. It's just Misora without any lieutenats, 'kay?" * "Stop those bloody surprise attacks and face me already! Don't you have any dignity?" * "Good grief, why do all those high-up nobles have to be such stuck-up jerks?" (while thinking about Byakuya and Omaeda) * "Take out the stick up your behind already!" * "I'd rather die than give my friend up, got a problem with that?" * "I'm not going to run away like some coward. I never will." * "Just for records : Yes I am in love with my captain. This is what I am, I'm not ashamed to admit it." * "Yes...yes you are right. If I happened to be turned into a hollow like these Shinigami were, I'd rather die by my comrade's blades than having to fight them." Trivia *She's got an uncanny addiction to chili-flavoured chocolate, always carrying some bars of it in her obi, apart from Rangiku and Yachiru she's probably the only person in the world that can eat that hellish sweed without having to spit fire. She likes to share it with others, but most don't dare to try it out. *Apart from that, she loves almost all kinds of sweets. Liquorice is probably the only candy she dislikes...and she hates it with a burning passion. *She's mildly afraid of spiders and has a strong claustrophobia, to the extend that she feels like suffocating in very small rooms (closets e.t.c.). *Her most beloved hobby, apart from training, is to draw and paint. Misora's not no confidence in her artistic skills, though, always claiming that she's "an utter failure at art". *Misora uses the proverb "Ore" for herself in Japanese, even though it is considered as the most vulgar pronoun a woman can possibly use. *Many of her friends call her "Soso" (ソーソー) as a pet name. She's not too fond of it , though. *Ukitake is the only one who can ruffle her hair without being snapped at, since she '''hates it when others run their hands through her hair. *She gets angry when someone dares to call her "cute", odd but tue : Misora thinks of it more as an insult than a compliment. * As the story goes on , she develops a serious crush on her captain , Jushiro Ukitake. * She has the odd habit to give people weird and /or mean nicknames (she keeps some of them to herself to not get in trouble). A few of her victims are : Byakuya ( Mr.-1000 degrees) , Omaeda (Jabba) , Soifon (Lady stick-up-her-butt.) , Ikkaku ( Mr.Lightbulb) and some others External links http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4a7846350000f90306617ed0 (this is where you can find the fanfiction. Maybe I'll translate it into English if ever get the time) (the rest of this article is still under construction, please be patient. Also, the story arcs are purely made up and belong to my own fanfiction.This character belongs to me, BurningStar, so I'd appreciate if you keep your hands off it. Thanks.) --BurningStar 20:25, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Category:Shinigami Category:Female